In most automotive engine fuel systems, the fuel line terminates in a flare that is captured between a flared seat in a fuel line receiver and a flared nut that threads into the receiver. The nut forces the fuel line flare to engage and seal against the flared seat, thereby securing the fuel connection against loss of fuel.